


Law

by Neshii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Sex, Final abierto, M/M, Psychological Horror, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: Cuidado con lo que deseas, porque todo tiene un precio.Mihawk/Law   Mihawk/ZoroOne shot para el evento #MihawkMereceFanfic dedicado a Mara Loneliness





	Law

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Ahhh!! Debí entregar esto ayer, pero, a quién se le ocurre cambiar más de la mitad historia a un par de días de entregar? Sí, a Neshii u.u Una disculpa para la señorita Kuro Hebihime.  
> Todos los personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

No era la primera vez. Ni la segunda. Después de días, noches interminables, llegó a un punto en que dejó de tener importancia. Sin miedo, nervios o ansias, simplemente se hundía en su propio mundo y dejaba pasar los minutos hasta que la noche llegara a su fin. No era el mejor plan, ni siquiera se le podía considerar plan, tampoco era lógico, pero sí era lo más aceptado por su sentido común. Al fin después de la primera noche, lo último que podía considerar era la _lógica_. Cerraba los ojos, se concentraba en dormir, trataba de descansar lo más posible y en algún punto de desesperación rezaba para tener una noche de completa paz, y al final siempre terminaba deseando que el amanecer lo rescatara.

El nunca se consideró un hombre que necesitara ser salvado, siempre capaz de resolver los obstáculos que se le presentaban y con la suficiente fuerza y determinación de conseguir todo lo que se le antojara; se consideraba fuerte, competente y maduro, no rehuía a las responsabilidades y afrontaba las consecuencias de sus actos; tomaba decisiones con la cabeza fría y trataba de involucrar lo menos posible a otras personas. No es que fuera algún tipo de ermitaño, sólo prefería demostrarse a sí mismo que era _el mejor_ , superar desafíos y sentirse orgulloso consigo mismo. Estaba al tanto que era una especie de modelo a seguir y jamás se vanaglorió de ello, por el contrario, prefería mantenerse al margen; si era capaz de ayudar a los demás, con cierta reticencia por su poco contacto social, lo hacía; no era una persona egoísta ni arrogante, valoraba a las personas y respetaba a quienes se ganaban el derecho de respetar. Era una persona única, que brillaba con su propia fuerza y lograba que, quienes quisieran, también brillaran.

Por eso a veces, sólo a veces, en los momentos de mayor flaqueza cuando después de varias noches sin poder tener un sueño reparador y fastidiado con la situación, se preguntaba la razón del por qué sufría semejante acoso. Nunca se _lo_ _había_ preguntado, así como estaba seguro que jamás _le daría_ una respuesta satisfactoria.

 

**»«**

 

—El chico, tu discípulo, ¿cómo me dijiste que se llamaba? Cierto, Roronoa Zoro, se masturba pensando en ti. ¡Eres su mayor fantasía! Que inclusive en las prácticas que tienen te imagina desnudo, empotrándolo a la pared, dentro de él, corriéndose por tu dura polla. Es casi una linda historia de amor, ¿sabes? Maestro y alumno, dos hombres que se esfuerzan tanto en forjar un espíritu recto y honorable siendo dominados por su lado más carnal… los humanos son tan idiotas, desean con tanta fuerza y disfrazan ese deseo con moralidad para tener la excusa perfecta y huir. ¿A qué le tienen miedo?

Mihawk escuchaba su voz, varonil y misteriosa, parecía salir de todas partes a la vez que la sentía dentro de su cabeza como si fuera él mismo quien decía esas palabras. Lograba ver su silueta sentado en el sillón frente a él; todo en penumbras, con la leve luz detrás de la cortina de su habitación personal. Los ojos de _ese ser_ brillaban en la oscuridad, dos esferas plateadas, hipnóticas.

—¿Quieres hablar de moral conmigo? —respondió Mihawk evadiendo la pregunta. Esa noche se había despertado después de una terrible pesadilla; sudaba frío cuando se sentó en la cama sabiendo de antemano que _se lo encontraría_. Miró el reloj digital, las tres de la mañana, quiso sonreír ante la hora tan obvia, pero el sonido de algo arrastrándose por el suelo de su habitación lo puso en alerta. Se mantuvo en calma, trató de ignorar el fuerte palpitar en su pecho; no logró distinguir si las pequeñas luces relampagueantes a su alrededor eran a causa de su visitante o el aura de una migraña, deseó que fuera lo segundo. Se dijo que ya estaba acostumbrado a esas visitas nocturnas y trató de apaciguar el miedo burbujeante en su interior al notar como el sillón al otro lado de la habitación se movía solo hasta quedar frente a la cama. Mantuvo la respiración calmada al ver como poco a poco lograba distinguir las formas de una persona adulta, un hombre por su complexión, sentado y mirándolo con dos brillantes esferas de color plata. El _ser_ empezó a hablar, voz suave capaz de enchinarle la piel, siempre directo, muchas veces con lenguaje soez; en ocasiones le hablaba de su hija Perona o sus compañeros de trabajo, de amistades o parejas que llegó a tener, de sus propios deseos o simples trivialidades, esa noche escogió a su mejor discípulo. No quería pensar en que todo lo que le decía era verdad, pero la misma criatura se lo había dicho muchas veces: no tenía razón para mentir.

—La moralidad sólo es su excusa para mantener la consciencia en paz al hacer lo que _consideran_ correcto —continuó su indeseado visitante—. Les pesa tanto caer ante sus propios instintos que no soportan la consecuencia de sus actos. Necesitan algo que los retenga. Ustedes mismos se esclavizan. Se ponen dilemas, viven entre conflictos y luego se consuelan al decirse que actuaron moralmente correctos. Vaya estupidez. Supongamos que Roronoa Zoro cede ante su deseo y logra que se la metas de una sola estocada en el culo, o en la boca si lo prefieres; tienen una buena sesión de sexo, llegan al orgasmo todas las veces que quieren, tocan el cielo —la burla era más que evidente en su voz—, ¿y luego qué? —dejó la pregunta sin responder durante unos segundos. Mihawk se mantuvo en silencio, no pensaba darle el placer a seguirle la conversación— ¡Nada! No pasaría nada, seguirían con sus vidas de maestro y alumno, masturbándose con el recuerdo del cuerpo desnudo del otro, y eso sería todo. Pero ustedes se recriminan, buscan razones para autoflagelarse, peros y contras, motivos para no volver a hacerlo cuando lo único que desean es volver a hacerlo, es lo que les pide su cuerpo, es lo normal y natural, es la lógica que busca sus mentes hambrientas de motivos y razones para actuar. No necesitan de una consciencia que los retenga, de moral ni ética; son seres vivientes, necesitan vivir, y no lo conseguirán limitándose a sí mismos.

Mihawk se tensó al percatarse que la criatura se levantó del sillón. No se dio cuenta de lo relajado que se sentía conforme lo escuchaba hablar, eso era algo que en los últimos días se había intensificado, como caer en un trance por su voz, sucumbir ante la burla mordaz e incluso ante los comentarios hirientes de sus seres más allegados. Esa voz casi romántica.

—Dracule Mihawk, lo sé, deseas ese tipo de vida, sin límites ni restricciones. Siempre lo he sabido, pero te empeñas tanto en demostrar lo contrario. Es casi como si quisieras tener una vida ajena a tu _yo_ , el que está sentado aquí, mirándome, esperando que la noche termine, sin el valor suficiente para desear que me vaya… y a veces dudo de que sea lo que realmente quieres.

Mihawk se levantó de golpe, escalofríos recorriéndole el cuerpo entero.

La forma de la criatura tomaba definiciones más exactas conforme se acercaba, una figura estilizada, una piel morena, tatuajes en su cuerpo, aretes en sus orejas, ojos plateados capaces de verlo todo en conjunto, unas extrañas ojeras bastante marcadas, una sonrisa dueña de dientes blancos y perfectos, la perilla en su mentón junto a las patillas largas le definían el rostro varonil. Con una estatura menor se detuvo frente a él a escasos centímetros; alzó una mano de uñas largas y negras, la posó en el rostro de Mihawk, su tacto ardía, un frío que resultaba quemante.

Mihawk se alejó hasta tropezar con la pequeño mueble al lado de la cama, escuchó que algo caía. Consternado, asombrado al ser la primera vez que lo veía de forma tan nítida y ser capaz de sentir su roce, su mente era un caos sin poder hilar un pensamiento lo suficientemente coherente para hablar. Él siempre con algo que decir, fuerte y maduro no sabía qué responder, su consciencia había hecho corto circuito.

—Si me lo dices lo haré, lo que sea que me pidas, cualquier cosa será tuya. Tengo el poder para darte tus más profundos deseos y sólo te pido una pequeña cosa a cambio: déjame devorarte lentamente, ser tu dueño y me tendrás a tus pies.

A tientas, Mihawk encontró el interruptor para prender la pequeña lámpara de noche que utilizaba para leer. Sin dejar de ver esos ojos plateados encendió la luz. Como si el despertar de un sueño se tratase, el ser desapareció en un parpadeo llevándose consigo su piel morena y voz hechizante.

 

**»«**

 

Entró en el gimnasio como todas las mañanas, nadie se percató del insistente sueño o la angustia que revoloteaba en su mirada. Todos lo saludaron con respeto y admiración, desde entrenadores personales hasta miembros comunes; él respondía con el mismo movimiento de cabeza de siempre o se detenía para dar alguna aclaración; lo consideraban alguien imponente a la vez de servicial. Por ese día sus planes eran ser el observador de unas cuantas clases de kendo y boxeo, algo de papeleo y quizá una práctica para despejar su mente, no estaba de humor para machacar a sus discípulos con sus clases particulares. Siendo el dueño del gimnasio podía darse esos lujos.

Al llegar a la sala principal, inconscientemente buscó a su mejor discípulo y maestro adjunto, Roronoa Zoro. Lo encontró peleándose con un par de amigos al fondo; en los últimos días le había duplicado el trabajo administrativo así como las responsabilidades dentro del gimnasio; Zoro nunca se quejó, al contrario, parecía satisfecho de saber que era reconocido su trabajo; ciertamente Mihawk había considerado hacerlo socio, poseía la suficiente entereza para lograr hacer un buen trabajo. Y en cierta manera, Mihawk  suponía que era un buen momento para pensar más a futuro, dejar las cosas claras y en orden por si algo le llegara a pasar. Siempre tuvo esa opción en mente como buen hombre precavido, pero considerarlo como una posibilidad real lo incomodaba. No era el acto en sí, sino las circunstancias.

Zoro le dedicó una mirada al darse cuenta de su presencia. Mihawk supo que ante él no pudo ocultar su desvelo. Lo vio acercarse con el mismo atuendo de siempre, ropa deportiva que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación; frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento, era algo que él jamás había pensado, sin embargo las palabras de _ese ser_ presionaban contra su lógica y rectitud. De pronto se encontró observando por más tiempo del correcto el cuerpo de Zoro, sus trabajados músculos, el rostro fuerte y varonil; recordó cada palabra que le habían dicho: _«se masturba pensando en ti»_. Y se encontró haciéndose preguntas que pasaban por su mente de forma fugaz y demasiado rápido como para lograr detenerlos, si era verdad y significaba algo más que un simple maestro y ejemplo a seguir para Zoro.

—Mihawk, ¿todo bien? —preguntó Zoro al llegar con él. Definitivamente le era imposible ocultar su confusión.

—Se hace tarde, empieza con la clase —contestó tratando de evadir toda pregunta sobre su salud. Decir el cliché de siempre y alegar al cansancio no estaba dentro de sus planes. En sí prefería no hablar de ello.

Se alejó de Zoro dejándolo preocupado y comenzó a dar órdenes. Siempre un paso más lejos de él, con la suficiente distancia para nunca ser alcanzado por los deseos de Zoro ya que estaba casi seguro de sucumbir ante ellos.

Cada uno a un lado de la enorme sala, distantes como dos desconocidos, hasta que en un punto Mihawk conectó sus ojos con los de Zoro en una mirada fugaz.

¿Para qué pensar? ¿Qué caso tenía? Dejó que toda la angustia, el cansancio lo derrumbara, se acercó a Zoro, lo besó como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, el beso, el acto en sí, con la pasión de un adolescente y la inocencia de un niño, con las fantasías y las esperanzas revueltas en acciones sin sentido. Pero sus manos, diestras y experimentadas, se dejaron dominar por el calor y las sensaciones abrumadoras. Zoro no se resistió, en un principio, asombrado, intentó alejarse, pero la confusión en su mente se desvaneció al primer contacto con la lengua de Mihawk; lo rodeó por la nuca y sólo con la fuerza de sus piernas se alzó y acomodó en sus caderas. La altura perfecta, el momento exacto. El ruido a su alrededor se desvaneció frente a sus propios sonidos inventados en el momento: gemidos que jamás imaginaron lograr, el crujir de la ropa al caer al suelo, piel contra piel siendo friccionada con el sudor. Cualquier pretexto, alguna excusa moría con las promesas de un placer intenso, algo prohibido, un deseo egoísta pero lo suficientemente importante para vivir.

Vivir.

Mihawk supuso que entre suspiros Zoro le exigía ser poseído; no tardó mucho en complacerlo, guiándose por las muecas de su amante fue introduciéndose al principio con lentitud hasta que el mismo Zoro se dejó caer, un grito de dolor acompañó el éxtasis seguido de fuertes estocadas, sin conmiseración ni piedad. Lo penetraba, una y otra vez, con más fuerza, con la ambición de poseerlo todo y la convicción de satisfacer cada pequeño deseo de pasión. Era un codicioso, interesado sólo en el placer, sin pensar en su amante, sin la compasión que solía caracterizarle, esa nobleza que se esforzaba en disimular y de la cual en el fondo se sentía orgulloso. Dentro, muy adentro, con mayor fuerza, casi torturándole; se encontraba cerca de su orgasmo, sólo lograba escuchar las palpitaciones de su corazón y sus propios jadeos; los gemidos de Roronoa, convertidos en súplicas para que parase, se evaporaban como el calor entre ellos dos. Ya casi, estaba cerca. Ansiaba sentirlo. Un poco más. Cerca de tocar la meta de una ambición vacía. Sin control. El sudor le corría por el cuello, el cansancio se acrecentaba, dolor en su espalda, una sensación húmeda bajando por su columna, el aroma a acre de la sangre, el golpe de Roronoa en su cara, sabor a óxido en la boca, un llamado dentro de su cabeza… ¿era su nombre? Dicho de forma suave como el terciopelo, dulce como miel con leche, no era su voz, no era la de Roronoa o alguno otro de sus discípulos.

 _«Mihawk… Mihawk…»_ suaves murmullos como el tintineo de una campana.

 _«Mihawk… Mihawk…»_ histeria creciendo en su mente, casi como si fuera un esclavo de sus propios instintos, algo salvaje, visceral… infantil.

—Mihawk.

Dracule salió de su pensamientos, estaba de regreso en la sala del gimnasio, con Zoro enfrente de él mirándolo preocupado. Ambos seguían vestidos, con la distancia infinita entre ellos. Mihawk se llevó una mano a la boca, podía jurar que aún percibía el sabor de Roronoa en su boca, la excitación en cada una de sus extremidades y el placer de un inmenso orgasmo en su vientre. Pero nada había sido real, todo siendo una fantasía cruel, hermosa y muy vívida.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Zoro, un pasó mas cerca. Intentó llevar la mano al hombro de su maestro en una señal de apoyo, pero fue Mihawk el que lo rechazó. Un acto que dolió peor que un golpe a su orgullo. Retrocedió. La distancia se acrecentó.

Mihawk no dio una explicación, él mismo no poseía la forma de aclarar lo que sucedía.

—Sí. Dejo el resto en tus manos. —Fue lo único que pudo decir y se alejó contrariado por la forma tan real y vívida que sintió cada roce y suspiro. No estaba bien, ya nunca más volvería a estarlo.

Fue directo al baño, se recargó en el lavamanos por un momento. Una parte de él rechazaba mirar al espejo, ver su propia expresión de angustia y placer, la imagen de un hombre que acababa de perder el control y disfrutó de ello. En cambio ahuecó las manos para que cayera el agua fría y se la echó en el rostro. No lograba entender la situación ni tampoco saber cómo combatirla. En momentos se decía que todo era producto de su mente, viviendo un pequeño infierno personal por culpa de un mal funcionamiento en su cabeza; a veces consideraba la idea de algo extrasensorial, no humano, con consciencia. _Ridícula idea_.

Con más miedo que valentía se miró el rostro en el espejo del baño, por un momento no se reconoció, como si no encontrara su _yo_ entre las sutiles ojeras y la piel pálida. Gotas de agua cayendo sobre el lavabo, en ese momento todo parecía un mal sueño, sin poca importancia, con las respuestas fáciles y simples: él era  Dracule Mihawk.

Ante su mirada escrutadora, sus ojos dorados de nacimiento, por un momento se tiñeron con el color de la plata. Asustado Mihawk trastabilló hacia atrás, su espalda golpeó la puerta de un cubículo. En ese punto prefería estarse volviendo loco y creer ciegamente que todo era una mala jugada de su cerebro.

 

**»«**

 

Eran como miles de voces susurrando al mismo tiempo, un tumulto de palabras sin sentido, pero que en conjunto eran casi como un embrujo, un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte para poder invocarlo. Eran las palabras del viento, la voz de la noche y el deseo de lo más profundo de su ser lo que lo llamaba. Solía anunciar su presencia de antemano para poder encontrarlo despierto y alerta por su presencia; observar como noche tras noche su fuerza física se desvanecía llegando al límite de su cuerpo. Pero esa noche en particular prefirió ser sigiloso, dejarle tener un pequeño respiro y así usar ese tiempo a placer propio.

Como volutas en el aire, se definió su forma, apareciendo en la penumbra, mucho más oscuro que la noche misma, gateando sobre él, en la cama, desnudo como siempre, sólo con los tatuajes y aretes adornando su cuerpo; sus ojos plateados sonrieron al observarlo dormir, si quisiera podía hacerlo despertar o dejarlo en el mundo de los sueños tanto tiempo como deseara. Delineó con una larga uña el perfil de su _víctima_ , asombrado como pocas veces estuvo de una existencia. Se relamió los labios dejando ver un par de dientes puntiagudos y un poco más largos que la media, su mentón tembló de expectación mientras se debatía entre _devorarlo_ o poseerlo.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Mihawk. Cualquiera de las dos opciones anteriores le daría un gran placer, pero no satisfacción; al final su capricho se tornaría en algo banal, sin importancia dentro de su tiempo eterno, algo que olvidaría con suma facilidad. No quería eso. Pensó que ambos merecían algo mucho más llamativo, interesante, duradero. Algo capaz de satisfacerlos a los dos.

—Ahora mismo eres una hoja en blanco, Dracule Mihawk, como un infante, inocente y febril… Déjame ayudarte con ello… Puedo ser lo que tú quieres que sea, cualquier bajo instinto o deseo culposo. Soy aquello que ansías y no te atreves a tomar. Soy lo que grita que te pertenece… y te gobierna. Todo o nada. Ese soy yo —dijo mientra sus caderas se movían rítmicamente sobre Mihawk notando como el cuerpo de ambos reaccionaba. Toda fachada de cinismo y burla había quedado atrás; por su gesto parecía agradarle las reacciones de Mihawk—. Puedes pensar en mí como una vía de escape —continuó aumentando también el movimiento—. No soy humano. No vivo dentro de sus complicadas existencias ni estoy atado a nada. Soy todo lo contrario a ti. Puedo obtener lo que deseo con un movimiento de mi mano, sin arrepentimientos. Pero tú, pequeño hombre orgulloso, intentas vivir con lo poco que tus manos alcanzan a tomar, sobreviviendo de pequeñas circunstancias a la espera del milagro santo que te dé el permiso, para tener la consciencia limpia —habló rápido, ansioso. Masajeó con rudeza el miembro de Mihawk, su voz había bajado un par de octavas, parecía al filo de un ataque de furia. Los ojos plateados brillaron con un deseo mucho más fuerte—. Esa estúpida idea tuya de mantenerte blanco y puro —dio una pequeña risa más parecida al siseo de un animal salvaje—, para luego saber que desperdiciaste cada acto de entereza, de verdadera virtud. —Se detuvo. Sin hablar, sólo escuchando su propia respiración acelerada y observando el rostro impasible de Mihawk. Cada músculo se le tensó al sentir como una emoción se arremolinaba dentro de _él_ , algo que pocas veces había sentido a lo largo de la eternidad de su tiempo; era grande y fuerte, sin control. Continuó hablando en un susurro, un intento de aplacar un poco su línea de pensamientos—. La virtud de ser un hijo pródigo… Por ser ese a quien hay que seguir… ¡Por castigo de tus propios pensamientos y limitarte a la inmundicia de la realidad humana! —explotó.

Abrió la boca y se inclinó hacia el cuello de Mihawk. Su aliento caliente golpeaba con furia la piel delicada, una sutil mancha rojiza producto del calor tiñó la piel. Se alzó con cuidado, despacio, humedeció los labios.

—Quiero devorarte, corromper cada parte de ti. Puedo hacerlo. Verte suplicar por mi existencia. Pero de qué serviría si tú no lo deseas, Dracule Mihawk.

El ser se disipó en el aire como el frío vapor de la nieve ante el calor del sol.

 

**»«**

 

Desde las primeras horas de la mañana, Mihawk sufrió de una terrible migraña, el cuerpo le pesaba y sentía los músculos acartonados, como si hubiera permanecido en una misma posición durante mucho tiempo; algo extraño ya que él mantenía una excelente condición física, muchas veces envidiada por personas más jóvenes. Después de un par de analgésicos sin que le remitiera la jaqueca, decidió que ya le daba igual tomar café, su estado físico no podía empeorar y necesitaba sacarse a punta del amargo sabor de la cafeína la saliva pastosa y dulce que tuvo desde que despertó. No asistió al trabajo, una falta desde… ni se acordaba cuándo fue la última vez que decidió faltar. La punzada de dolor en la cabeza era mucho más potente cada vez que se imaginaba ayudando a sus clientes o poniendo en orden los pagos.Pero su razón principal fue porque no quería ver a Roronoa.

De ninguna forma iba a mancharlo nuevamente con sus pensamientos sucios, no se iba a dejar llevar por aquello que se repetía una y otra vez que no quería, pero que su mente parecía desobedecerle. Respetaba a Zoro como su maestro y como hombre, y por ese respeto permanecería alejado de él hasta que las imágenes de ellos dos juntos teniendo sexo se esfumaran de su mente o pudiera controlarlas. Siempre lo conseguía y quería creer que esa no iba a ser la excepción.

Dejó la taza vacía en la mesa de la cocina al escuchar el timbre. Abrió esperando que quien fuera que sea se largara rápido y lo dejara en paz. Por poco masculla una maldición al ver que se trataba precisamente de Zoro.

—Roronoa…

—Disculpa por venir sin avisar —interrumpió, se rascó la nuca apenado—, nunca faltas al gimnasio y ayer estabas muy raro, ¿estas bien? —preguntó mirando directamente a su maestro.

Mihawk sintió culpa al ver la preocupación en los ojos de Zoro. Una parte de él sopesaba la idea de confesarse ante Roronoa, decirle sobre las visitas nocturnas que lo atormentaban desde hace días, todo lo que le había dicho incluyendo el deseo del mismo Zoro hacia él mismo, todas las cosas extrañas y fuera de lugar que le habían pasado en los últimos días, señales para pensar que no era algo malo en su cerebro y estaba teniendo alguna especie de contacto sobrenatural. Pero de sólo escucharse a sí mismo ahogó cada palabra, no podía permitirse decir en voz alta situación tan ridícula.

—¿Mihawk? —Zoro lo llamó ante su silencio— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —cuestionó. Lo cogió del antebrazo para llamar su atención y poder brindarle cierto apoyo.

Mihawk al sentir el contacto salió de sus pensamientos. Enfocó el rostro de Zoro, su genuina preocupación. Y fue como si una chispa se prendiera en su interior, un fuego conocido que le arañó la piel ahí donde estaban unidos. Por puro instinto levantó su mano y la puso sobre la de Zoro, sentir su calor corporal fue como si la llama en su interior hubiera caído sobre un campo de hojas secas, algo incontrolable e incandescente. Deseó poder tomarlo, sujetarle por la nuca y estamparlo en la pared, volver a recrear cada movimiento que imaginó en el gimnasio, dejarse llevar y perder el control. Era como si la pasión que no creía tener no pudiera ser contenida, al contrario, era incitada por una fuerza desconocida a desbordarse. Abrió un poco la boca y dejó escapar el aire retenido.

Zoro lo miró primero con confusión y después con algo entre asombro y reconocimiento. Sus pupilas se dilataron y, como un acto reflejo, también exhaló. Fue él quien se acercó un poco, tanteando el terreno, olvidándose de su motivo principal por el cual se armó de valor y decidió ir a la casa de su maestro. Comprendió sus sutiles señales y dio un primer y pequeño paso, esperando que Mihawk fuera quien tomara las riendas de la situación, sólo para estar seguro de cómo actuar. No quería echar por tierra su trabajo por culpa de un mal acto.

Pero contrario a cada pensamiento en su mente y deseo sin reclamar, Mihawk dio un paso atrás y se alejó de su contacto.

—No pasa nada grave. Lamento las molestias que te causé y gracias por la preocupación. Mañana nos vemos en el gimnasio —dijo y cerró la puerta de su casa.

Zoro se quedó estático. Agachó la cabeza por un momento, saboreando el rechazo, otro golpe duro a su orgullo, pero más al sentimiento que tenía por Mihawk. Apretó los puños  y se alejó con bastantes dudas y sincera preocupación.

 

 

Mihawk se sentó en el sofá del living, la cabeza le martilleaba sin parar; en silencio y con las cortinas echadas esperó durante varios minutos a que remitiera la migraña. Una parte de él se arrepentía de haber rechazado a Zoro y prácticamente corrido de su casa aun cuado fue a verlo, pero aparte de su poco buen humor por culpa de la jaqueca y lo ansioso que lo había puesto la cafeína, no lograba aceptar el porqué se sintió tan atraído por Zoro. No pensaba negar que el joven era atractivo, pero nunca había considerarlo mirarlo con ojos de deseo sexual, hasta ese momento no le atraían los hombres. Además había sido una atracción de la noche a la mañana como si una fuerza, algo externo lo empujara a Zoro y lo obligara a pensar en él de formas que consideraba inmorales y sucias.

Ya no quería pensar. Estaba cansado de pensar. Harto de las cosas inexplicables. Fastidiado de no tener un momento de tranquilidad. Enojado por no poder controlar sus propios pensamientos. Y sobretodo hastiado de creer en las palabras de un ser que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que existiera.

 _«Existe»_ , se dijo. Escuchó su propia voz dentro de su cabeza que decía lo que tanto miedo le daba aceptar.

Existe.

Como llamado por sus ideas, Mihawk observó las cortinas moverse y una bruma salir por debajo. Se le secó la boca al ver nuevamente las dos brillantes esferas plateadas transformarse en un par de ojos con el poder de mirarlo cual libro abierto y desbaratarle cada parte de su alma. Vio el rostro del atractivo hombre, las nada sutiles ojeras, su cuerpo definido, los tatuajes, las uñas negras que parecían más una garra. Desnudo otra vez, parado frente a él con suficiente orgullo y dignidad que a Mihawk le costó bastante trabajo no agachar la cabeza. La angustia y el miedo asentándose en su vientre.

—Ya crees en mí —dijo el ser.

Las tripas se le apretaron en un puño a Mihawk al volver a escuchar su voz. Era como derretirse al oírlo.

—Pierdes el control —continuó—. Lo haces cada que pones en orden tus deseos, cuando logras quitarte esa estúpida venda de los ojos y te encuentras a ti mismo anhelando, suplicando. ¿Alguna vez has implorado, Dracule Mihawk? ¿Le has rogado a alguien que satisfaga tus instintos más básicos? No, jamás, sólo a mí…

Mihawk lo vio acercarse al punto de dejarlo sentarse sobre sus piernas.

—Estás cansado y me suplicas que te ayude —siguió hablando, mucho más lento y grave—. Harto de todo y me pides que te salve —mientras hablaba posó sus palmas sobre el pecho de Mihawk— ¿Y sabes por qué? Ya no quieres el control, anhelas tanto poder ser quien siempre has querido ser, dejarte llevar, arriesgarte, saborear la libertad y descubrir el verdadero gozo de ser un humano con total claridad, y sabes que yo te incito a serlo… ¿Gustas probarlo, Dracule Mihawk, lo que yo te ofrezco?

Mihawk cerró los ojos. Una afirmación silenciosa.

 

**»«**

 

Hizo una mueca al abrir la puerta, los aromas de los inciensos y flores se combinaban con el de los libros viejos y animales disecados. Imaginar lo último le dio asco. No le gustaba entrar en ese lugar, pero no tenía opción. Desde días atrás supuso que su _pacto_ se realizaba sin inconvenientes, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como las planeó; en sí nunca llegó a imaginarse cómo sería su encuentro, sólo pensaban en el resultado de lo pactado. Atravesó la tienda sin reparar en los pocos clientes o en el dependiente que lo observaba con interés, era medianamente conocido así que con la confianza de la que suele hacer gala llegó hasta el fondo de la tienda, a la habitación privada del dueño. Lo encontró sentado a una mesa, leyendo las cartas como siempre. Una tenue luz iluminaba el cuarto y le daba un aspecto ciertamente tétrico al lugar. _«Vaya idiotez»_ pensó.

—Tan dramático como siempre, Hawkins —dijo a modo de saludo. No esperó una respuesta o una invitación, acercó la primera silla que vio y se sentó frente al dueño.

—Tu visita no me es sorpresiva. Al contrario, tardaste demasiado —contestó echando otra carta, tenían dibujos singulares, nada parecidas a las típicas cartas del tarot. Arrugó el ceño y levantó la vista hacia su visitante—. Se formó un desequilibrio que se interpone en el cumplimiento del contrato.

—¿Eso es posible? —contestó tratando de poner toda la atención posible a la explicación de Hawkins.

—Lo estipulado se cumplirá. Obtendrás lo que quieres y se pagará por ello, pero el círculo no será cerrado.

—Dijiste que era seguro…

—Nada es seguro si haces tratos con _demonios_. Encuentran formas de eludir su parte, lagunas en el contrato o retuercen la realidad a su antojo. Es seguro que mantengan su palabra, pero la palabra de un _demonio_ está en constante cambio. Ahora mismo, si haya una manera de permanecer en este plano, el desequilibrio seguirá aumentando, las fuerzas serán incontrolables.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para evitarlo? —preguntó verdaderamente preocupado.

—Nosotros somos simples humanos, no poseemos la capacidad de contrarrestar una fuerza demoniaca. Nadie podría soportarlo… Ahora sólo queda esperar para ver si quien tú deseas hace un pacto propio con el _demonio_ , ambos serán esclavos el uno del otro…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! ¡No es lo que yo quería…! —gritó golpeando la mesa con las manos.

—Obtendrás lo que pediste, el demonio te lo dará, pero el pago no lo harás tú, sino _él_. Justo en este momento, si es capaz de llamarlo por su nombre el contrato será sellado. No importa lo que hagas, cuánto corras o la fuerza que poseas, cuando decides invocarlos, siempre perderás. Es una ley no escrita e irrefutable. Sólo queda esperar para que no lo llame por su nombre; al hacerlo obtendrás lo que pediste, pero _lo perderás_ para siempre, Roronoa Zoro.

 

**»«**

 

Sobre él, embriagado de placer, dejó que lo tomara. No era una rendición, no era que se doblegara o que perdiera ante un deseo prohibido enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser y que se esforzó en ignorar. Era saberse libre, por una vez en su vida dejar que su instinto tomara el control. Cerró los ojos ante el inminente placer que le recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, nunca había experimentado algo parecido, una especie de gloria bendita, sacrílega. Sus manos actuaron por inercia, lo tomó de las caderas y empezó a moverse a su antojo; enterró las uñas con saña, clara intención de lastimarlo, sabía que jamás sería capaz de herirlo, se convenció de ello para no ponerse limitantes y dejar que su cuerpo hiciera lo que quisiera, así sea causar dolor. El jadeo que escuchó lo llevó muy cerca del orgasmo, por fin pudo escuchar esa hechizante voz de la forma que más ansiaba oculta bajo capas y capas de miedo y razonamientos. Sin todo ello, sin esa parte lógica de su mente que limitaba sus pensamientos y los deseos fluyendo en su interior, fue mucho más fácil aceptar el placer, dejarse llevar y abrazar la irrealidad.

—Di mi nombre, Dracule Mihawk, y lo obtendrás todo. Invócame y seré tu esclavo. Siempre a tus órdenes, bajo mi poder —murmuró entre jadeos. Mihawk abrió los ojos, se encontró con una sonrisa de brillantes colmillos afilados y una mirada de deseo que le heló la sangre, era un tipo de mueca que jamás había visto en un ser humano, era pasión pura, descontrolada y salvaje.

Mihawk lo vio inclinarse hacia él, sin dejarse de mover. El placer incrementándose en su parte baja; estando al filo del abismo, desgranando cualquier acto de salvación.

—Llámame. Hazlo. Invócame —murmuró antes de besarlo.

El orgasmo alcanzó a Mihawk al sentir la lengua caliente en su interior, sabía a sangre, a carne, a la sal del mar y los rayos del sol. Su mente se perdió entre oleadas de un delicioso sentimiento nunca antes vivido, un sentimiento sin nombre, pero que le recordó a la inocencia de la niñez en combinación con la libertad. Y entre los escalofríos de placer corriendo por sus venas, tres letras se formaron en su boca.

—Law —dijo en voz alta, sin pensar en las consecuencias de llamarlo, pero deseando conocerlas.

**Author's Note:**

> No me maten, ya sé que el final es abierto y deja muchas dudas, pero así me gustó xD Si quieren les puedo dar una rápida explicación: Zoro hizo un pacto con un demonio (Law) para poder tener a Mihawk así bien lemonosamente, pero las cosas se salieron de control y pasó lo que leyeron xD ¿Ya ven? No es la gran historia(?). 
> 
> —Muchas gracias a la señorita Hebihime por ayudarme con la idea, darme luz verde para poder cambiarla(?) y el tiempo extra para entregar el fic… esperen, creo que eso último no pasó u.u ¡¡Disculpe!!  
> —Fanfic dedicado a la hermosa Mara Loneliness (por ti metí el MiZo n.n) por hacerme amar a Mihawk y, aunque no lo sepas, ser mi sensei en el uso de este papichulo xD
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
